There is a need in fleet management to accurately determine driver performance. Such information can be used to properly reward safe driving behavior, provide helpful feedback to driver for future improvement, and fairly assess insurance costs. Currently, driver performance is evaluated by monitoring driver behavior and vehicle operation through a variety of sensors placed onboard vehicles. Drive events captured via the onboard sensors are scored to provide measurements of driver performance. However, currently the effect of driving conditions such as road conditions or weather conditions posed by different geolocations are not accounted for in evaluating driver performance. As a result, a driver that happens to take a more challenging route may be evaluated unfairly compared to a driver that happens to take an easier route. For example, a driver taking a route that requires driving mostly through city streets and frequent stops will tend to have a worse than average fuel efficiency even if the driver exhibits fuel efficient driving behavior. For another example, a driver taking a route through an area that is experiencing severe weather such as snow storms or blizzards may have more drive events such as skips captured even if the driver is a safe driver. Failure to properly consider the effect of driving conditions on driver performance therefore results in inaccurate driver performance assessment.